Haunted
by whitesnowshadow
Summary: Syaoran's breaking up with Sakura because of the Li clan, how is Sakura coping with it? Why does Syaoran act like he doesn't care?


**Haunted**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and its characters. (I would be rich by now if I owned them) also the song 'Haunted' it is owned by Taylor Swift**

**This is going to be my fourth time writing a fan fiction. I guess you will notice that almost all of my fan fictions are about break ups and unrequited love, well I, myself haven't experienced a break up and I still don't have a boyfriend. Gosh! I'm only 14 years old I don't have time for that love thing but still here I am writing about love. I have experienced unrequited love well umm never mind… this isn't about my story.. sorry if I got you readers bored… so let's go on with the story..**

"…"-talking

'…'-thoughts

_Italics-lyrics_

Summary: Songfic! Syaoran's breaking up with Sakura because of the clan, how is Sakura coping with it? Why does Syaoran act like he doesn't care? Read to out..

Sakura's POV

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

I sobbed quietly. I always knew that the Elders would arrange Syaoran to a marriage but I never thought it would be today.

I always knew it but why? Why! Why did I tolerate this relationship? When I always knew that, it wouldn't last forever.

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

We were talking at the Park he told me that he wanted us to break up. I asked him why but he only shrugged it off like it's not important. Now the sky is getting dark, everything is so quiet. By the way he talked to me it made me feel like it was all a big mistake.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

While he was talking to me a while ago, his usually soft, warm expressive eyes were gone it was replaced with icy cold dying eyes.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

It started to rain as I cried harder. 'Syaoran Why?' I asked myself. Why did this all happen? I wanted us to be together but all this s**t happened.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

Why did you leave me without saying sorry? Now the memories just keep on coming back to me. I'm haunted by your scent, face urggghh! I'm haunted by everything that reminds me of him.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

While we were talking earlier I started to yell at him but he just stood there and slowly walked away from everything. Even though I yelled at him I didn't mean anything I said to him. I still love him.

_He would try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

The next day…

'Eriol.' he comforted me last night saying that everything's going to be fine. I started telling him all about Syaoran and me. After that day we became closer. He would always make me smile but I still wish he was Syaoran instead.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

And now I have to accept the fact that we can't be us anymore but I still want us to be friends like before.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

"Syaoran we can still be friends right?" I asked Syaoran.

"No." he replied rudely. I was very offended did he just forget everything we have been through?

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

The next day in school he brought a girl with piercing aqua blue eyes and black long hair. They started kissing in front of me. I felt tears threatening to fall any second now. I'm so hurt. So this is the girl who Syaoran is arranged with. She looks like a very elegant woman, no wonder the Elders chose her. I walked towards Syaoran who was still busy making out with his girl. I tapped his shoulder, he turned to me, I slapped him hard on the face and ran away. How could he? We just broke up last week, suddenly he brings his 'girl' and makes out in front of me.

_I know, I know_

_I just know_

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone, no_

I heard from Eriol that he already moved to Hong Kong.

"What! He went to Hong Kong?" I asked disbelievingly at him.

"Yes." He answered.

"He can't be gone!" I cried.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

Months and days passed since Li went to Hong Kong. I hope his happy with his girl now. I still love him. It's so hard to forget him. But he should've said goodbye to me. He should've finished what we started.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back, I'm haunted_

It's been four years to be exact since Li left. And now I realized that I never really loved him it was just a crush and it's a good thing that I didn't took it too seriously and now he's only a mere memory.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it_

I always knew it but I never thought it would hurt that much. Even though we weren't meant to be with each other. I would always consider him as a part of my childhood memory. A bittersweet memory of my first love.

(This is Syaoran's reason why he broke up with Sakura. This will be in third person point of view, but it will be in Syaoran's perspective.)

Syaoran's conversation with his mother

Yelan: (Shouting) Son, you have to break up with her!

Syaoran: (Shout) No I don't want to I love her!

Yelan: Don't raise your on me!

Syaoran: Sorry mother..

Yelan: You have to break up with her or else I will send an assassin to kill her.

Syaoran: You wouldn't dare..

Yelan: Oh yes my son, I will dare, you have to marry Yumi Kurowasa..

Syaoran: What if I don't want to..

Yelan: I will cut off your inheritance.

Syaoran: I don't care, I can live without money.

Yelan: Okay, if that's what you want I will send an assassin to kill her.

Syaoran: Don't! Okay I will marry her just don't hurt her.

Yelan: That's my son…

After five years…

Syaoran's POV

Three months ago the doctor said that I have cancer. I asked mother if I can write to Sakura she just nodded. I want to write to Sakura… My last wish before I pass away.

I started to write. It was like this

_Dear Sakura My Cherry Blossom,_

_By the time you read this I must have already passed way. I'm sorry I broke up with you but my mother said she would send an assassin to kill you. My Cherry Blossom I love you please forgive me for everything I did to you. That time when you seen me and Yumi kissing there was an agent behind the tree, he was sent by my mother to watch if I was getting along with her. And the time when you wanted us to be friends I really wanted to say yes but my mother said that I can't have any kind of relationship with you. My cherry blossom you're the most beautiful girl I ever seen, so please don't cry. Crying doesn't suit you. Please smile always. Please don't forget me. Sakura I'm sorry. I love you I will always love you._

_from your Little Wolf,_

_Syaoran Li_

Days have passed since Syaoran wrote the letter he became weaker day by day he guessed that today would be the day of his freedom. He slowly closed his eyes and said 'Sakura' as he fell in an eternal sleep.

In Japan

As Sakura received the letter, her tears were falling immensely. Now she understood why Syaoran broke up with her. She realized that she still loves him and he is her First and Last Love.

**Sorry if there are grammar mistakes. I'm not confident about publishing this story because I don't have confidence. So any advice of gaining self-confidence is welcome… and please review too! This is also my longest fan fiction so far.**


End file.
